Peridot Discovers
by marcelinemyqueen
Summary: Peridot doesn't know much about Earth, and this series follows her as she discovers things like Slurpees, costume stores, and exotic animals.
1. Peridot Discovers Slurpees

"Pearl can we go to the movies? There's a new Crying Breakfast friends movie out and I really want to see it." Steven was watching the trailer for the third time. "It seems so funny yet so sad". He began to tear up as the trailer came to a close.

"I never did understand that show, but alright we can go to the movies". Pearl grabbed the keys and they both stepped in the car.

"Wait, can we bring Peridot? She really likes Crying Breakfast friends."

"Sure, the barn is on the way to the movies anyway." Pearl started up the car. "Don't forget to buckle Steven!"

Steven texted Peridot, 'Hey, wanna come to the movies? New CBF movie is out'. Peridot, who is almost always on her phone, texted back immediately.

'OMG YES PLZ'.

Steven laughed, 'Be there in 5', he responded. He turned to Pearl, "So basically the movie is about French Toast taking the Crying Breakfast Friends to Paris so they can meet his friend Croissant."

"That sounds" Pearl hesitated "interesting? Anyways we're here." Steven rolled down his window.

"PERIDOT WE'RE HERE!" he yelled. A series of loud crashes came from the barn, and Peridot ran out to the car.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. FRENCH TOAST STEVEN, HE'S MY FAVORITE." Peridot was practically bouncing in her seat.

Pearl looked in the back seat, and gasped. "Peridot buckle please!" She turned her attention back to driving, and noticed the gas light was on. "Oh no, we're almost out of gas, Steven can you look up where a gas station is?"

Steven pulled out his phone and did a quick search. "Okay, the nearest gas station is a 7/11 about a mile up. Can we make it a mile?"

"Yes that shouldn't be a problem". Pearl responded. "If we get gas quickly we'll make it to the movies just as the previews are finishing."

They pulled into the 7/11 and Pearl started getting gas. "Steven, if you and Peridot want to get movie candy, I have 15 dollars in the car." Steven grabbed the money out of the glove compartment and took Peridot inside. Steven put some chaaaaps in his basket began to browse the browsing the candy isle. Peridot was looking at the alien shaped sour candy when a buzzing machine caught her attention. She walked over and looked at the machine labeled 'Slurpees'. It had five containers that were mixing different colored liquids. Steven noticed Peridot's fascination with the machine and walked over to her.

"What IS this thing?"

"It's a slurpee machine" Steven opened his bag of chaaaaps and started munching.

"Yes, I can read that, but what IS it". Peridot tapped on the glass containing the blue liquid.

"Well, a slurpee is a frozen drink, it's super sweet and, well, how about you try one?" Peridot looked at Steven questioningly. "Do you want cherry, blue raspberry, lemon, or lime."

Peridot examined the flavors. "I want the green one".

"I had a feeling you'd want that one. Okay, so you take this cup and you pull this lever, and the slurpee comes out. See?" Peridot looked at the green flow of thick liquid. Steven handed her the cup, and she took a sip.

"Ooh, it's tasty, I like the lime OH MY GOD OW OW OW IT HURTS MY BRAIN!" Steven laughed and took a sip.

"That's called a brain freeze, it's what happens when something is too cold". Peridot kept drinking the lime slurpee and started to feel hyper.

"Steventhisisreallyreallygood, Ifeelsoenergeticandthelimeissodelicious". Peridot was talking so quickly, her words began to slur together. She finished her slurpee and refilled it, this time with the blue raspberry flavor. "Hahahagetit, bluelikelapis".

Steven was laughing, he'd never seen her with this much energy. "And that's called a sugar rush". He took the food and the extremely hyper Peridot up to the counter, handed the clerk the money, and walked back out to the car. Pearl was in the driver's seat, and was confused to see Peridot acting this way.

"Steven, what happened to her?" Steven looked at Peridot and back to Pearl.

"She discovered a slurpee"


	2. Peridot Discovers Glow Sticks

Sour Cream had just finished setting up the stage for his beachside concert when he got a text from Steven.

'Hey, do you still need me to pass out flyers today?' Sour cream unlocked his phone and quickly typed out a reply.

'Yeah, that would be gr8, thx steven'. He put away his phone, when he noticed a small green puff of hair hiding behind one of his speakers. He went to investigate, and was met by Peridot. "Oh hey, you're the new crystal gem right?"

Peridot grabbed her phone and spoke into it "My cover has been blown, I repeat my cover has been blown." Lapis' voice spoke back.

"Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"Not right now, I'll keep you posted on the status of the mission. Over and out".

Sour Cream look at Peridot who was avoiding his eye contact. "Umm, what are you doing." Peridot was ignoring him, so Sour Cream lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it's top secret information". Peridot began tapping at her phone impatiently. "Why won't Steven text me back…" she grumbled to herself.

"Steven is passing out flyers for my concert. But seriously what are you up too?" Peridot turned off her phone and looked at sour cream.

"Ugh, Fine. Lapis and I decided that since the crystal gems are the protectors of beach CITY, we would be protectors of the literal beach. Lapis saw you setting up this, weird, contraption here during her morning surveillance flight, and I was sent to investigate". Sour Cream was confused by all of the information that Peridot had just spewed out.

"Who's Lapis?" Peridot let out an exasperated groan.  
"It doesn't matter. So what are you doing anyways".

"I'm setting up a beachside glow concert, it starts when it gets dark out." Peridot looked at the stage Sour Cream had set up.

"Well if you are trying to make a stage, you're not doing a very good job." Peridot started to move and rearrange things with her metal powers. At first Sour Cream tried to object, but then he noticed that Peridot was actually improving the stage.

"Huh. Who knew." He grabbed a soda out of the cooler and watched Peridot work. She was grumbling to herself the whole time, talking about how this piece should've gone here, and how any smart carbon based entity should know that.

The sun was dipping below the horizon, and Sour Cream was expecting people to show up soon. "Hey green girl! Come here!" Peridot finished moving the last piece and walked over to Sour Cream. "You know, I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Peridot. What's your name?"

"Sour Cream" Peridot snorted with laughter.

"Sour Cream? Isn't that like a food?" Sour Cream wasn't fazed by her laughter, many people had made fun of his name.

"Yeah, it's a type of cream that tends to be sour. Anyways, do you want to help me set up the glow sticks?" Sour cream pulled out a giant bag filled with packages of glow sticks.

"What are those?" Peridot picked up a package and opened it.

"Snap it and shake it" Sour Cream told her. She took a stick out of the package and snapped it. It began to emit a soft colorful light.

"Woah. This is so cool!" Peridot began to snap every glow stick she could grab until one snapped just a little too much, and broke in her hand. The glowing liquid stained her hands, and Peridot was shocked. "Look look, the stick made ME glow." She began to snap all the already glowing sticks in half, rubbing the glowing liquid all over her arms and legs. People were starting to show up, and Sour Cream had already started playing music. Jenny tapped Peridot's shoulder.

"Hey, you know that stuff is toxic right?" Peridot laughed as she cracked more glowsticks.

"I'm a gem, I don't think I can be poisoned." Peridot ran onto the stage and started dancing, she was like a crazy glowing disco ball. "I AM THE QUEEN OF LIGHT!" The crowd cheered for her. She jumped into the crowd and crowd-surfed around, and everyone who touched her got a bit of glow on their hands. Pretty soon the whole crowd was glowing, some had even followed Peridots idea and rubbed the glow sticks all over themselves.

Steven arrived at the concert about 45 minutes after it started, only to find a Peridot leading a glowing crowd in the newest viral internet dance. Peridot noticed Steven in the crowd and waved at him. Steven walked onto the stage, laughing.

"Wow Peridot, this is pretty cool." She shoved a ton of glow sticks into Steven's arms.

"Glow sticks Steven, they're AMAZING" Peridot motioned for Sour Cream to turn up the music, and she danced with the crowd until midnight.


	3. Peridot Discovers Mario Kart

"No Lapis, watch the video again. See, they're using their back to twerk, not just bobbing up and down." Lapis let Peridot go on her spree about the proper form of the newest dance fad, while she was scrolling through a cupcake recipe online. The barn had gotten a little hectic, due to Peridots obsession with random objects and Lapis' lack of motivation to clean them up. There were piles of Peridots things scattered around, one corner of the room was dedicated to purely alien themed things. Lapis' tablet started to ring, she was getting a video chat from Steven.

"Peri, come here, Steven is calling." Peridot paused her video and came over to Lapis. "Hi Steven" Lapis waved. "Peridot is here too". Lapis moved the screen so Steven could see Peridot.

"Oh, good, Amethyst and I just got back from the game store, and we got a new Wii console, do you guys wanna come over and try it out with us?" Lapis and Peridot exchanged a confused look.

"What's a Wii?" Lapis asked. Peridot shrugged. "Yeah I can fly Peri and I over, we'll be there soon. Bye Steven". Lapis turned off the tablet and turned to Peridot. "You ready?"

"Wait, we should bring a housewarming gift". Peridot ran over to one of her piles and plucked out a package of number 2 pencils. "Perfect". The two of them left the barn, and stood on the 'helicopter landing pad' that Peridot had insisted Lapis use for takeoff and landing. Lapis summoned her wings, and they flew over to the barn.

Peridot knocked on the door, and Garnet answered it. Peridot shoved the package of pencils into her arms. "Here you go. Housewarming gift". Garnet looked confused, but accepted the pencils.

"Thank you. Come inside". Lapis and Peridot walked in and sat on the couch. Amethyst, Connie and Steven were in the loft, playing on their brand new Wii. Pearl was making snacks for the three of them, and Greg and Garnet were sitting on the couch.

"NO NO NO, I FELL OF THE TRACK AGAIN". Amethyst was shaking her controller. "I'M IN 12TH PLACE GUYS!" Steven was focused intensely on the game, and Connie was laughing.

"EAT MY DUST STEVEN!" Connies car sped in front of Steven's putting her in 3rd place. Peridot and Lapis walked over to the three of them, and watched the screen.

"What are you guys doing?" Lapis asked.

"Mario Kart" Steven didn't turn his head away from the game. "If you guys want, you can play the winner". Lapis looked at Peri.  
"Eh, I'd rather just watch". Lapis sat down on Steven's bed, paying attention to the screen.

"I wanna play!" Peridot watched them finish up the race, Connie came in second, Steven in fifth, and Amethyst in ninth.

"Aw I lost". Amethyst handed her controller to Peridot. "Good luck P". She joined Lapis on the bed, and watched the three of them.

Steven began scrolling through the worlds. "How about we play Moo Moo Meadows, cause Peridot is new at this". Connie nodded, and they selected their game. Steven was Luigi, Connie was Toad, and Peridot decided to be Yoshi. The game begun, with Steven starting out in the lead, and Connie close behind. Peridot, however, was going the wrong way.

"Guys, something's wrong". Steven glanced at Peridots screen and laughed.  
"Peri, you're going the wrong way". Peridot looked confused, she turned around her kart and begun the race. She was doing pretty well up until the cows.

"I KEEP HITTING THE COWS STEVEN! THEY WON'T MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" She managed to maneuver around a cow, only to hit another one. "CRAP".

Connie was smiling, "AW YES I got a bonus". She sped ahead of Steven once again. Peridot was beginning to get a hang of the game, and was now racing next to Steven.

"Hello Steven." Peridot was directly behind Steven when he dropped a banana peel. "Why is a banana on the track, am I supposed to pick it up or.. OH MY GOD IT MESSED ME UP, NO NO NO".

"Sorry Peridot, I have to beat Connie".  
"You haven't beat me in five games".

"What? No I beat you when we were playing Coconut Mall".

"That was by one second though"

"I still beat you". While Connie and Steven were talking, they weren't paying attention to Peridot, who was quickly catching up to them.

Peridot picked up a powerup. "What is this?" She activated it and super accelerated. "OH MY GOSH I'M SO FAST". She turned the corner and saw the finish line. Connie and Steven were only a little bit ahead of her. She used the last bit of her power up to speed past them, earning herself the first place title.

"Wait how'd she get ahead of us?" Connie asked.

"THE POWER OF POWERUPS COMPELS ME!" Connie looked confused.

"What does that even mean?" Peridot laughed as she crossed over the finish line.

"YES YES I WIN. I AM THE ALL TIME CHAMPION!" Peridot hugged Lapis and jumped up and down. Amethyst laughed.

"Peri, you know that's the easiest level in the whole game right?"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A HARDER LEVEL AMETHYST!" Amethyst grabbed the controller and selected Rainbow Road.  
"Let's go P." The race started and within 5 seconds Peridot had fallen off the track. She respawned, and fell off again. Amethyst was in second place, and Peri was in twelfe.

"Who's the all time champion now". Peridot threw down the controller, and started to hit Amethyst. Well, not really hitting, it was more of an attempt at hitting. "Hey, don't be a sore loser."

"I am not sore or a loser!" Peridot continued to "hit" Amethyst until she felt herself rising off the ground. Garnet had picked her up and set her down on the couch.

"I had foreseen this happening, Mario Kart makes everyone angry."


End file.
